


A Queen’s Desire

by IcyHot_ShoutoTodoroki15



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Pre-Game Akamatsu Kaede, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Rough Sex, pounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyHot_ShoutoTodoroki15/pseuds/IcyHot_ShoutoTodoroki15
Summary: “Where were you? I told you eight and you’re here half and hour later.”He bit his tongue before responding. “With Shirogane-san. She wanted to take me to this restaurant near her home...”That set off an alarm in her body, making it her first instant to slap him across the face. It left a nasty red handprint on his left cheek. Her anger took over her body quickly as she grabbed his tie and pulled him closer to her.“I-I’m sorry Kaede...! I didn’t want to be rude and say no to her..” he tried to reach towards her face, but she threw him onto the ground with hard force that caused him to hit his head. She stood in front of him with her arms folded across her chest “But didn’t I tell you not to spend time with her anymore?”‘Shit’ Shuichi thought. “Y-Yes Kaede...”





	A Queen’s Desire

Time was moving slowly as she awaited for his arrival. Every minute, Kaede couldn’t help, but wonder of her boyfriend, Shuichi, location. Was he with his family? No, his parents are out of town and his uncle is overseas. Friends? Ha. Like he had any. Well, there was this one girl he was friends with. Maybe he was with her. So many thoughts circled in her head as she brushed her hair slowly. With every stroke she done, she felt her patience leave. She missed his presence. She haven’t seen him in two days and it made her feel empty during those times. She ceased brushing her hair and place it flat down on her dresser. She stood up from her chair and walked to her television stand. A vase that was full of roses. She removed one and gave it a look. A look of anger. She can only imagine her man giving a rose to somebody else and asking that person to be his. That thought alone made her grip on the petals and tear them off the stem, falling onto her carpeted floor. Just as she threw the stem at her closed bedroom door, she heard a familiar voice call her name.

 

“Kaede? I got your text. Where are you?”

 

She wanted to yell at him to leave alone, but she couldn’t find herself doing that. Instead, she walked to her door and opens it slowly “I’m in my bedroom...”

 

She waited for him and not a minute too long, he appeared in front of her. He was wearing his school uniform minus the hat. That brought a smile to her face that soon faded. She pulled him into and locked the door. She tried to keep her calm as she walked closer to him, clearing showing that he was taller than her. Shuichi slowly got to his knees and put his hands in his lap, awaiting for her next move.

 

It never came.

 

“Where were you? I told you eight and you’re here half and hour later.”

 

He bit his tongue before responding. “With Shirogane-san. She wanted to take me to this restaurant near her home...”

 

That set off an alarm in her body, making it her first instant to slap him across the face. It left a nasty red handprint on his left cheek. Her anger took over her body quickly as she grabbed his tie and pulled him closer to her.

 

“I-I’m sorry Kaede...! I didn’t want to be rude and say no to her..” he tried to reach towards her face, but she threw him onto the ground with hard force that caused him to hit his head. She stood in front of him with her arms folded across her chest “But didn’t I tell you not to spend time with her anymore?”

 

‘Shit’ Shuichi thought. “Y-Yes Kaede...”

 

And with that, she walked to her dresser and pulled out a razor. When she went back to him she handed the small object to him. He already knew what was going to happen. “Punishment Time” her voice was like a drug in his ear. So bad, yet it felt so good. He held the razor tightly so it wouldn’t slip off his hands, grabbed his girlfriend by her thin waist and laid her down in her sleeping chamber.

 

For every time he does something she doesn’t like, he has to cut her thighs. He would try his best to please her, but it’s hard to please someone who lost their faith in humanity. He ran his hands up her naked legs slowly. She was only wearing a blue nightgown and a lace black bra he brought her the other day. He pushed the dress up little by little to reveal her previous scars; the deeper ones was self inflicted. It made Shuichi upset every time he saw it. He took the razor and took a good look at it before he applied it to her skin. He pressed down hard where it made a small wound and dragged the razor across her skin quickly to try and avoid her from feel too much pain. When he looked up to see how she was holding up, he saw his beautiful girlfriend who barely show any emotion, in tears. She was hurting. But as much as it hurts her, he knew he had to keep going. He repeated his process over again, but on the other thigh.

 

Once he made his cuts on her, he kissed her cheeks and forehead multiple times. He repeat the phase “I belong to you and you belong to me. These cuts are out of love, not hate”

 

‘Pain was all I ever known. So why do this hurt?’ Kaede thought, moving her hand to his tie once again. He moved her hand away as he gave her one last kiss on the forehead. He gave her back the razor rushed to her bathroom. She took it immediately and watch Shuichi grab her first aid kit and treat her cuts, thinly wrapping each thigh.

 

“Shuichi...” she called out

 

He looked up “Are you tired of me already?”

 

He felt his body completely froze, like his world was about to collapse. He put the gauze roll back in the medical kit and set it down rather harshly on the same dresser as before.

 

“I’ll never get tired of you, my Queen. You’re too beautiful, smart and strong” he confessed, rubbing his hand on her outer right thigh. It rose her body temperature by a ton. She was wanting him now. But she also wondered “Are you a virgin?” She questioned.

 

“Yes Kaede...”

 

“Perfect.”

 

Without getting the chance to ask, she pulled him up and flipped them over. She was on top now. “It’ll be my first time as well, so I hope you’re ready for a long night.” She declared, trying to ignore the pain her thighs. Shuichi placed his hands on Kaede’s hips as she started to move in a circular motion. She smirks as felt a ‘little’ friend was trying to pop out of Shuichi’s pants. He would groan and groan, watching his Queen start to take off her clothing slowly. The nightgown was the first to go, revealing her soft, pale skin. She leaned down to press her lips against his, going into a passionate kiss. Not once did she stop her hips and did he stop groaning. In fact, his groaning only got louder when she nibbles on his neck. She pulling away to reveal a red mark. “Now you’re officially mine...everybody will know who you belong to.” she whispered seductively into his ear.

 

Kaede moved Shuichi’s hands other bra clip as he would leave soft kisses on his neck. He wasted no time and clipped her bra and remove it from her upper torso. As he would rub the blonde female’s back softly, she would unbutton his shirt to reveal his chest, his tie and his jacket on the ground. He wasn’t exactly ripped, but he did had some abs.

 

“Not bad, baby boy...” she complimented

 

He just stared at her with a blush.

 

She sat up completely to make his hand fall to her waist. She couldn’t wait any longer. Before he tried to remove her panties, she removed herself from his lap and unbuckle his pants. She removed his pants quickly, with his underwear with it and tossed it with the rest of his clothing. She looked at his freed 7 inched shaft and took a minute to admire it before grabbing it and licking his tip.

 

The contact with his skin and her tongue was sending numerous waves of pleasures through his body. He arches his back slightly and let out a soft moan. She took multiple licks on the tip before she pushed herself down further and further on his hard cock, slowly bopping her head to find her rhythm. And as she would build up her speed, she would find her rhythm and it made Shuichi’s grow louder and louder, reaching a hand towards her head to stroke her beautiful blonde locks.

 

“Shit Kaede, y-you’re mouth i-is amazing~” He breathed out

 

Hearing how please he was made her head bop faster and deeper down until his cock was all the way in her mouth, hitting the back of throat. She would gag a little, but didn’t stop bopping as she was feeling wetter. With every trust she made, with every time he yelled her name. It was getting to the point where Shuichi felt his organism build quickly and he was so close into cumming.

 

“K-Kaede, I-I’m-“

 

He couldn’t even finished his sentence as she was sucking him off. She pulled her mouth away from his ‘buddy’ and sat on his lap once again. Though her slick panties, he felt how wet she’ve become. “Don’t cum. Hold it all in for when we really get down to business.” She let out a giggle that made him whimper. None the less he did his best to obey her as his her hips didn’t stop moving against him. Shuichi couldn’t stop whimpering as he tried to stop himself from cumming without her permission. His breathing hitched when he felt cum slowly ooze out of his tip.

 

Kaede looked at his face and gave a slight glare before stopping completely and moving away from his hips. ‘Hm, seems like baby boy really needs to cum. Is that right darling?~ Do you want to cum for your queen?” She teased.

 

Shuichi nodded his head rapidly in response “Please, Kaede! L-let me cum..!”

 

She took a moment to look at him with a blank expression. She’ll give him a break this one time. Kaede moved her body so her lower half was hanging off the bed. Her mouth once again met with his hard dick and she started where she lifted off.

 

Deep in her throat and bopping her head at such a speed.

 

Her boy toy let out a louder moan than before, arching his back completely. For her first time, she certainly knows how to give good head. He reached for her hair and gripped it tightly while also pulling it closer to him. She let out a gag as her throat gripped on his tip, releasing some cum.

 

She then, pumped, pumped, pumped and pumped her head until Shuichi’s hands pushed her head all the down, releasing his cum into her mouth and letting out one long groan. Kaede eyes widen as she tried to swallow every last drop. She gripped the bedsheets as she let out a small whimper.

 

It took her a minute or two to be able to recover from the organism. As soon as she did recovered, she noticed her juices was running down her legs. Jeez, she must be really horny. She looked over to Shuichi and crawled on top of him, making him start to sweat.

 

She sat him up and took off his shirt completely to let it join the rest of their clothing. On the floor. She removed her panties and sat herself down on his lap, wrapping her arms around him. No turning back now.

 

“Are you ready f-for this my queen?” Shuichi asked, grabbing his half soft shaft and stroking it a few times. When she nodded her head ‘Yes’, he raised her hips and positioned himself. He took his free hand to pull her chin close to him and kiss her passionately. They mixed their tongues together and swirl it around one each other, moaning in sync and moving their bodies against one another. He made sure he got her wet just enough to where it didn’t immediately hurt as he pushed inside of her softly. Her breath hitched and a loud groan escape her mouth. He wasn’t going to stop until all of him was inside all of her. Kaede’s nails digger into his shoulder deeper and deeper until it left another red mark on his skin.

 

He waited for her signal for him to start moving and when that signal came, he wasted no time moving his hips. She was bleeding, but only due to her broken hymen. He would move slowly to not rush their first time, but just the tip of his cock was hitting the entrance of her womb as the rest of his cock touched spots where it made her feel incredible pleasure. Kaede’s moans were high pitched and soft. Her face, she was a drooling mess. It was a shame how quickly she fell into her lewd side when she’s the one receiving it. Shuichi was going to take full advantage of this moment.

 

He gradually pumped faster and faster with every few trust he made, making the blonde teen moan louder than before, curl her toes and arch her back as he watched her boobs bounced with the movement. He felt close to his climax already and it made me worried. He didn’t went to finish earlier than Kaede nor does he want her teasing about him only lasting 2 minutes. He has to make it.

 

Shuichi decided to flip her on her back and put her legs near her head, reentering her tight cunt. She let out a loud groan as took all the strength he had and pound her pussy hard unlike before. The intense pleasure for her grew and grew rather quickly, making her scream and moan at the same time

 

“S-Shuichi- wait! You’re going too fast- o-oh!~”

 

He slammed his cock down hard with each world she tried to get out, smirking in the process. Her juices was starting to spray all over him and spill over the bedsheets. As he continued to pound her tight little pussy, she would start to beg for him. Kaede’s mind couldn’t think of anything else but him fucking her until she lost her mind. He was so rough and deep inside, it felt amazing. Her legs slowly moved away from her head, feeling a great burning inside her body.

 

“B-Babe, I’m going to c-cum if you keep pounding me this hard...!”

 

“Then cum.”

 

Was all he said before he pulled out of quickly to prevent himself from cumming before her. She whined at the empty feeling in her pussy. But her face soon lit up when she felt a wet tongue swirl around her clit. And as for her pussy? Shuichi inserted three fingers and start to finger her, tapping on her g-spot where he knew girls were most sensitive at.

 

Kaede let out a frustrated groan, wanting his cock back inside her. She was so needy for his cock, it was sure that it’ll be her addiction. His cock was perfect for her. His mouth and tongue sucked, licked, flicked and messed around with her clit before Kaede starting begging.

 

“B-Babe please...I want your big dick to penetrate me and fuck my brains out..!”

 

“I don’t think so princess...you didn’t let me cum when I ask so you have to wait as well...” he whispered, pumping his fingers right on her g-spot, making the smaller girl cry out in pleasure.

 

“P-Please..! I’m begging you! Fuck me and make me into your true women...show me that I’m truly all yours. Make me believe that you won’t cheat on me with anybody!”

 

He never saw his girlfriend act in such a way. Did she wanted him that bad? He wasn’t a monster, so he did what she begged him and replaced his fingers with his cock and pound right on her g-spot and her womb at such a pattern. Her eyes rolled back quickly, holding her legs up before he forced her back into the position they was at before; the Mating Press. This time was different.

 

He showed no mercy in recking her tight little cunt, imprinting his cock all over by getting slobby to make sure she would say that he fucked her good. And he was. He pounded so hard so fast, in seconds he had Kaede squirting all over his body and his cock.

 

“Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck-“ she stopped her speaking when she felt something flush over her body as into her womb just as she was cumming. He was cumming inside her.

 

“M-My insiders are being painted white by your cum...I’ll get used to this...I-I’ll get addictive to you, S-Shuichi...” she cried out, loud enough her poor neighbors must of heard. She ride through her orgasm and he slowly pulled out of her.

 


End file.
